The present invention relates the Christmas light and more particularly to a lamp shade for a Christmas light which improves the brightness of the Christmas light and makes the Christmas light colorful to achieve its decoration effect.
Typical Christmas light as previously discovered by my U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,707 which has a flexible hooked projection on an outer circumference of the socket and a group of cords passed through the bottom thereof. Each group of cords are passing through several sockets of the kind. One of the first group of cords is passed into the flexible hooked projection of the sockets linked by other group of cords such that the sockets are combined to have various patterns for decorational purpose. However, people recently provide a colorful lamp shade on the Christmas light to obtain more cosmetic effect. If a colorful lamp shade made in corporation with my previous disclosure, the group of the Christmas lights could be looked more brightness and more colorful.
The present invention has a main object to provide a lamp shade connected to a Christmas light which lamp shade not only improves the brightness and decoration effect for the light but also prevents the electrical wire from broken off the flexible hooks of the light.
Accordingly, the shade for a Christmas light comprises generally a pair of flexible hooks formed on opposing outer circumferences of the light and a pair of snap projections on the opposing outer circumferences alternate with the hooks and a lamp shade which has an olives-shaped body and a circular extension on the bottom thereof. The extension has a pair of openings in opposing circumferences engageable with the flexible hooks a damper end define on one side of the openings and a pair elongate slots in opposing circumferential walls of the extension alternate with the openings. When the lamp shade connects to the top of the Christmas light, the elongate slots will be engaged with the snap projections in a snap fitting, the openings will be engaged with the flexible hooks and the damper ends will block the opening end of the hooks to prevent the electrical wires from breaking off the hooks.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.